Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-25075355-20160707184916
@Aro "Would you consider an all aut assault and scorched earth on Lescatie by Humans now a fightback?" yea... so...? The war is going on. This counts as a counter-attack. This is expected. Why are you still freaked out about it tho? You know, The Order managed to breach Royal Makai several times. The pressure must be quite heavy on monster forces. It's highly likely that the purpose of the assault is to lower the pressure on Demon Lord. "DE unables Human life as we know it , so it is just like scorched earth policy for us, we can't return EVER, or we get monsterized!" Scorched earth tactic brings nothing but death and destruction. While DR is an environment that lives can thrive in. You're talking like DR is an irradiated wasteland that kills every life. "Lescatie was taken over and Humans would never be able to return and live as they are." What the hell are you talking about? Why are you assuming Lescatie would never get their independence just because Druella hasn't hold an mayoral election for being in the middle of a war? What? You're mad cuz Druella hasn't let the people of Lescatie decide who shall be their leader yet? I dunno but... you seem to be inclined to take it personally to Druella. You threw several insults regarding her appearance, like her boob sack or something. I hope you would say the same if the commander were some Lilim else who doesn't look as evil as Druella. Illisa or Mari maybe? Oh, it doesn't necessarily have to be a Lilim. Maybe lieutenant general Hinezumi, or maybe colonel Salamander? Would you apply the same standard on "that commander" as you did on Druella? "Again with you bending canon DE, once you get 'tainted/infected', your mind is rewriten as DL wishes." Oh okay. I see your problem now. You think DE is mind control. You think any person infected by DE would change so drastically that the person should be considered dead or some heinous monstrosity. Alright, this conversation is over, cuz I'm not going to open that can of worm. KC has already adressed this issue in Q&A, which you find pretty contradicting. Well, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. "And, nefore I forget, you said The Queen of Hearths is worse in an earlier post." wut?? when did I mention The Queen of Hearts? @Altom Oh, I was thinking about green DR. The one that normally can't be differentiated from normal environment. It might be possible that DE can creep into the heart of an Order country, as green DR transformation. Or someone could allahu akbar a DE bomb (not literally a real bomb that kills people, but you get the point) in the capital of an Order country then get away. That's one way to get the high command of an Order country tainted. I think there's a thrid option if the leaders were tainted and they don't want to simply give everything up. They could play dumb. They can still be self-proclaimed Order members. Their country would then be self-proclaimed Order country. Even though they would no longer be a part of the Order legally, by Chief God's standard, they can still practice their rituals, worship the Chief God, run their country as usual. But I'm sure they would not be able to receive anymore reinforcement or financial support... etc from Chief God anymore. tbh I don't see what the point is for doing that tho. They might just as well play dumb and remain neutral. "What do you understand as hostile takeover Taunt?" The Allies occupying Berlin is a hostile takeover. The US forces liberating Iraq is a hostile takeover. And I know Lescatie assault is also a hostile takeover. But I thought we were talking about the effect of DE, not the Lescatie assault? Like... what happens when DE creeps into the heart of an Order country without being invaded by Demon Lord's army.